Breathing..........
by Lenalaye
Summary: Okay peeps my last music video for a while. I got other stuff to work on. It's a romantic one and it's a Lifehouse song.


*Sigh* I don't know why I keep doing these. You'll just have to suffer through them *cackles evilly*. It's called "Breathing" by Lifehouse :::all draw back and gasp::: Yes! For once it isn't a Linkin Park song! :::all skip around and rejoice::: Okay it's a Jake/Cassie music video so it's sappy.See ya at the end…….

With the music beginning we open to a forest. Jake is dragging his feet as he walks. He looks atrocious. His cloths are torn and he has multiple cuts and sores. His feet are bare and scratched and his skin is terribly white. In a sense he looks like a walking corpse. His eyes are sunken in. He sings without barely moving his lips. 

_I'm finding my way back to sanity_

_Again_

_Though I don't reallyknow what I'm gonna do when I get_

_Theeeeere. He drops his head___

_Take a breath and hold on tight he slings it back and rolls it around___

_Spin around one more time_

_and gracefully fall back in the arms of grace_

_ _

_Cuz I'm hanging on every word you say We see flashes of Cassie___

_And even if you don't wanna speak tonight Cassie crying___

_That's all right, all right with me Cassie smiling and joking ___

_'Cause I want nothing more than to Cassie in the barn___

_sit outside heaven's door andCassie and Jake holding hands___

_listen to your breathing Jake holding Cassie___

_Is where I wanna be_

_Yeaaaaahhhh _

_ _

We flash back to Jake staggering in the forest. __

_ _

_Where I wanna be…… he murmurs.___

__

_I'm looking past the shadows Jake looks around___

_in my mind into the truth and _

_trying to identify the voices grabs his head___

_in my head_

_God which one's you? He looks over his head, suspicious. ___

_Let me feel one more timehe reaches out a longing hand___

_what it _

_feels like to feel anda chilly wind blows___

_break these calluses off of me Flash of Jake absolutely ignoring Cassie.___

_One more time……_

_ _

_Cuz I'm hanging on every word you say Flashback of Cassie running into Jake's arms on the Iskroot home world. ___

_And even if you don't wanna speak tonight_

_That's all right, all right with me Cassie approaching a surprised Jake and kissing him (from Megamorphs #3)___

_'Cause I want nothing more than to he walks into the camp___

_sit outside your door andsees a glowing from one of the huts.___

_listen to your breathing_

_Is where I wanna be Cassie strides out, unsure.___

_Yeaaaaahhhh Hey slowly walk towards each other.___

_ _

_I don't want a thing from you He takes both her hands___

_bet you're tired of me looks her in the eyes___

_waiting for, the scraps to fall _

_off your table_

_to the ground_

_Lalalaaa lala alalaa lalalaa pulls her into an embrace and they spin around___

_Cuz, I just wanna be here Cassie's warm glow spreads to Jake___

_Now……._

_ _

Jake is transformed. He looks bright and healthy. __

_ _

_Cuz I'm hanging on every word you say Holds Cassie___

_And even if you don't wanna speak tonight a tear falls down Cassie's cheek. ___

_That's all right, all right with me wipes it away with his thumb___

_'Cause I want nothing more than to Takes her head___

_sit outside heaven's door and rests it on his shoulder___

_listen to your breathing_

_Is where I wanna be_

_Yeaaaaahhhh_

_ _

Takes her over to a log in front of the fire.__

_ _

_Cuz I'm hanging on every word you say Cassie is weeping___

_And even if you don't wanna speak tonight _

_That's all right, all right with me Jake rocks her as she does___

_'Cause I want nothing more than to_

_sit outside heaven's door andrests his head on her own___

_listen to your breathing_

_Is where I wanna be_

_Yeaaaaahhhh_

_ _

The music fades out and the picture rises up. __

_ _

_Where I wanna be……_

_ _

Jake's words fade out and so does the picture.__

__

_Where I wanna be….._

_ _

*************************************************************

Awwwww now didn't that make you feel all warm inside? Okay peoples I think I am exhausted of music videos for now :::the reader's eyes brighten::: I think it's best I spend the rest of my break working on the fifth chapter for New World, Old Problem. That and my contest entry…..so so long……J__


End file.
